L'anglaise violoniste
by Mishiki
Summary: OS. Une nouvelle élève arrive dans la classe des délinquants. Un peu sauvage, intrigante et mystérieuse, elle attire quelques regards.


**_Voilà donc la première histoire que je poste étant donc un OS. Il est assez long, donc accrochez vous! Il y a la présence d'un OC qui fait parti des personnages principaux. En espérant que ça vous plais,e bonne lecture! (:_**

* * *

Un jour ennuyeux, c'est ce à quoi on pouvait le résumer. Toute la classe ne savait que faire et s'ennuyait à en mourir. De plus, il pleuvait des cordes et c'était le tout début de la journée, rien ne pouvait être plus déprimant.

Le professeur entra dans la salle de cours, Tatsumi dormais à moitié tout en étant assis et Takayuki, quant à lui, dormais profondément et en ronflait. La classe était calme, ce qui était étonnant. Le professeur se racla la gorge comme pour se préparer à passer une annonce plus ou moins importante et se mis à parler.

-Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève qui nous viens tout droit d'Angleterre.

Oga fut le premier à réagir, il se demandait si cette personne allait être intéressante pour pouvoir la combattre, ou non. Aoi était dans ses pensées, ce qui eu pour cause de ne pas écouter son professeur et de regarder dans le vide. Chiaki semblait impatiente de voir ce nouvel arrivant tout en pensant qu'il devait sûrement être un délinquant ou quelque chose dans le genre, de même que Nene. La porte coulissante s'entrouvrait, l'impatiente commençait à monter et fit s'éveiller les personnes qui n'écoutaient pas dès le départ. La porte s'ouvra. Une brune aux cheveux ocre et ondulés s'avançait. Elle était grande et de profil tandis qu'elle s'approchait du bureau où l'enseignant la présenterais, celui-ci écrivait son identité au tableau : Madrie Retrizaya.

La jeune fille, grande, se tenait maintenant face à la classe. On pouvait remarquer à présent ses yeux en amande dont le droit était vert et le gauche était doré. Son teint était plutôt pâle, un peu bronzé, et ses sourcils étaient fins. Son visage n'avait pas d'expression particulière, chacun l'interprétais à sa façon. Elle avait aussi l'uniforme du lycée et y avais mis sa petite touche personnelle et ajoutant des guêtres grises. Elle commençait à prendre un air assez désinvolte et Oga sentait qu'une puissance incertaine animait la brune, Bébé Bel le ressentait lui-aussi. Le professeur fit signe à Madrie de se présenter.

-Je m'appelle Madrie Retrizaya et je suis Anglaise. J'ai 17 ans et je serais dans votre classe pour le reste de l'année…ça suffit, non ?

Cette question posée au professeur avait un ton agacé et il lui donna donc une place qui était derrière Kunieda et à droite de Furuichi, contre le mur.

-Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à m'en poser ! dit soudainement Aoi avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci de la proposition.

Elle s'affala sur la table après avoir attaché ses cheveux qui lui descendait jusqu'aux hanches. Elle commençait à dormir tandis que Takuyaki se réveillait. Celui-ci n'avais pas remarqué la présence de la brune –pour une fois qu'il ignore une fille sans le faire exprès.

Le cours commença simplement tandis que certaines personnes étaient intriguées quant à la nouvelle venue. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle donc dans leur classe ? Aurait-elle déjà été impliquée dans un combat contre un gang ? Personne ne le savait et lui demanderait sûrement lors de la pause déjeuné. Celle-ci arriva et la plupart des filles allèrent donc retrouver la nouvelle arrivante. La rousse avec une fleur dans les cheveux débuta la conversation en réveillant Madrie.

-Quoi? Je dors, merde !

Son voisin de table, Furuichi, entendis la voix féminine et rauque de la grande brune, celui-ci se demanda donc qui elle était.

-C'est qui ? Une nouvelle élève?

-Ouais. Elle est arrivée en cours ce matin… répliqua simplement Oga.

-Ce matin? Je m'en souviendrais tout de même…

-Tu dormais, imbécile, vociféra soudain Hildegarde qui n'était pas du tout intriguée par la fille aux yeux excentriques.

Le reste de la journée se passa tout de même assez calmement alors que la brune s'impatientait en voyant les heures passer et semblait vouloir partir très rapidement. Lorsque la dernière cloche sonna, il était 17h30, Madrie s'ennuyait à tel point qu'elle s'était endormie pendant deux heures dans la salle de cours. Elle se réveilla et sorti de la classe où Aoi semblait attendre quelqu'un.

-Tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi? Il est tard!

-Je t'attendais, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait rentrer ensemble. Vu que tu viens d'arriver, tu allais sûrement rentrer seule!

-Tu sais, t'étais pas obligée, à ta place je serais déjà en train de dormir dans mon lit!

-De toutes façons tu dormais déjà en classe…fit-elle avec un regard désespéré.

-Et alors ? Moi, j'aime bien dormir!

-J'avais remarqué…

-Bon, c'est quand tu veux qu'on y va!

Elles marchèrent ensemble dans la rue et semblaient bien s'entendre, elles parlèrent longtemps toute les deux mais quelque chose gênait Madrie. Oui, comme une présence presque imperceptible, écœurante et soûlante la dérangeait.

-J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous suit depuis un bon moment…

Kunieda regarda derrière elle et aperçu ce singe pervers, cet esprit qu'elle traînait un peu contre son gré et ne fut pas plus inquiétée que cela en le voyant. Retrizaya regarda elle aussi en arrière et apercevais une lueur jeune orangée, floue. Plissant les yeux elle commençait à apercevoir plus nettement la chose qui les suivait et s'en approcha pour la prendre par le haut de la tête en interrogeant Aoi.

-C'est quoi ce machin bizarre?

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus resta statique un moment en ne sachant que faire et quoi penser. Une question résonnait dans sa tête à se la posa à voix haute.

-Comment arrives-tu à le voir?

-Quoi, ce machin? C'est un truc dans le genre esprit c'est ça?

Elle avait tout compris et Kunieda ne savait toujours pas quoi faire et c'est à ce moment que le « machin » se mis à parler.

-C'est pas grave si elle arrive à me voir, tant qu'elle me fait un câlin!

-Toi ? Me faire ce genre de chose ? Même pas en rêve, même en tant qu'esprit tu mourras de ma main ou de mon pied!

-Le pied ça m'a l'air pas mal!

Elle avait le regarde dégoûté. Son visage était sombre et son œil doré en amande se reflétait provoquant un visage effrayant sur la face de la brune. Le singe jaune était effrayé, il avait trouvé bien pire que sa maîtresse et le regrettait déjà. Cependant, Madrie se calma, elle essayait de se contrôler et Kunieda en fut étonnée, elle n'avait pas l'air comme d'autres qui s'emportaient et frappaient à tout bout de champs. Elle appréciait de plus en plus l'anglaise qui parlait parfaitement japonais avec son accent natal.

Madrie était rentrée chez-elle et était allongée sur son canapé. Elle vivait seule, elle mangeait seule, elle était seule. Regardant la télé, elle zappait machinalement les chaînes avec sa télécommande puis l'éteignit. Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire à manger ni de s'en commander. Elle était perdue dans le fond de ses pensées et décida pourtant d'aller prendre un bain.

Lorsqu'elle sortie de la salle de bain, elle se regarda dans son miroir. Ses cheveux était mouillés et placés en arrière, elle regardait ses yeux. Oui, elle avait cette habitude singulière quand elle se regardait dans une glace, elle fixait son seul complexe. Pourquoi diable étaient-ils ainsi ? L'un vert, l'autre doré. Si brillants, pourtant si noirs. Son œil d'une couleur serpentaire est intensément foncé et celui se trouvant à gauche se confondait à de l'or ou encore à un rayon de soleil. Ils sont beaux, pourtant elle les déteste. La jeune brune alla dans sa chambre pour se reposer dans son lit, elle ne dort pas beaucoup la nuit. Elle réfléchissait souvent à qui étaient ses parents, pourquoi elle était venue au Japon. Sa dite « Grand-mère » se trouvait ici et elle voulait la voir, c'est la seule famille qu'elle croit connaître. Elle s'endormit dans son intense réflexion.

Le lendemain arriva et la jeune Madrie se réveilla tôt, elle avait plus dormis qu'à son habitude. Elle se prépara donc pour aller au lycée, là où elle étudierait maintenant, dans la classe où elle avait été habilitée. Certains élèves de sa classe semblaient intéressants, notamment Kunieda qui était aussi sympa qu'elle ne semblait forte au combat. Oga qui avait l'air d'un irrécupérable boulet à la force indéfinissable, mais c'était tout. D'ailleurs, elle avait remarqué que son voisin de cours parlait avec le garçon aux cheveux châtains, celui aux cheveux argentés. Il avait l'air d'être un bon ami à lui malgré son apparence un peu faible et simple. Il y avait aussi une blonde aux yeux verts qui avait l'air venue d'autre monde et il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vue…mais dans un passé très vagues et celui-ci semblait tellement lointain qu'elle ne voulu pas chercher trop longtemps, elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Madrie regardait si elle avait bien mis ses guêtres et coiffa ses cheveux. Elle était enfin prête.

La brune pris son temps pour aller au lycée et en profita pour explorer un peu plus la ville. Elle passa donc par un parc assez grand, le centre ville pour s'y acheter un beignet afin de manger et fini par passer devant quelques habitations où elle se trouvait actuellement. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit. Elle vit sortir par la porte des cheveux argentés qu'elle semblait connaitre, la personne se retourna et elle pu reconnaître Furuichi. C'est donc sa maison, elle semble calme. Furuichi fut un peu étonné de voir Madrie en face de lui, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir emménagé dans le voisinage.

-Tu habites par ici?

-Non, je me promenais parce que je m'ennuyais et je suis passée par là parce que j'avais envie, fit-elle avec sarcasme. Non sérieusement, j'habite à dans l'appart à côté à deux pas d'ici.

Il ne répondit pas, il semblait quelque peu perplexe. Il reprit.

-Du coup, tu vas sûrement voir Oga, il habite juste à côté !

-Ah, d'accord.

Et lorsque l'on parle du loup, celui-ci arrive avec un bébé aux cheveux verts sur la tête.

-Salut Takayuki !

-Salut !

-Salut la nouvelle !

-Dabu !

Elle avait l'air de fixer le bébé qui se tenait sur la tête d'Oga. Celui-ci était nu, les cheveux verts et ses yeux étaient tout pareils, avec une tétine jaune à la bouche. Elle avait l'air de le connaître mais ne s'en montra pas tellement.

-Bonjour…et je m'appelle Madrie au cas où ton minuscule cerveau l'aurais sûrement oublié !

-Ah oui, bah excuse-moi…

Il n'avait pas l'air de s'être énervé, ce garçon n'avait pas l'air bien futé comme elle l'avait justement dit. Furuichi était amusé et laissa s'échapper un rire étouffé.

Ils décidèrent donc d'aller ensemble jusqu'au lycée avec la splendide Madrie. Oui, en effet, elle est jolie et personne ne se cache de le penser, ou n'y prête tout simplement pas attention, tout du moins. La grande brune ne lâcha pas un mot durant tout le trajet, restant silencieuse comme elle l'aime. Oga et Takayuki, eux, discutaient du fait que l'un n'a toujours pas fini un de ses jeux vidéos, et que l'autre trouve qu'il n'a pas l'air tant pervers que ça, de ce que disent les filles.

Ils entrèrent dans leur salle de cours, Madrie s'assoit à sa place avec tranquillité. C'est bruyant, elle espère pouvoir dormir dans ce boucan infernal. Hildegarde regardait, quant à elle, au dehors, par les fenêtres de la grande salle de classe. Oga semble parler au bébé qui, se trouvait sur le dessus de sa tête, est assis en face de lui sur sa table et Takayuki semble se joindre à eux. Kunieda entre elle aussi et ses amies viennent la saluer, elle s'approche de Madrie.

-Bonjour, Retrizaya, souria-t-elle.

L'interlocutrice de la grande brune aux reflets bleus regarda plus bas pour apercevoir l'esprit que traîne Kunieda avec elle et repose son regard sur sa camarade.

-Bonjour, Kunieda.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

-Pas trop mal, comme la plupart du temps.

Omori et Chiaki saluèrent aussi la jeune fille aux yeux vairons et leur professeur entra alors. Les élèves commencèrent à se taire et le cours commença : Anglais. Un sourire en coin se fit voir sur le visage de Retrizaya qui comprenait absolument tout de sa langue natale, par évidence. Elle traduisait lorsqu'on le lui demandait puisque ses camarades semblaient bien perdus. Puis, le cours d'éducation sportive. Alors là, comment ne pas se faire remarquer ?

-Super Retrizaya-san !

-C'est tout naturel, un vrai jeu d'enfant, souri-t-elle narquoisement aux garçons de sa classe.

Ils sont tous épuisés, sauf Oga qui ne semble pas se démener plus que cela. Dans son uniforme de sport, on pouvait parfaitement voir le manque de formes de la grande brune et cela lui donne une allure bien plus sérieuse qu'on ne peut l'imaginer, en plus de son visage bien souvent peu expressif.

-1 à 15. Vous dormez ?

Provocante, elle leva la tête avec arrogance pour faire marquer sa supériorité. Kanzaki en fut irrité.

-Eh, la nouvelle, prend pas un air cool ou tu vas t'rec'voir une belle droite de ma part !

-Alors, tu l'as remarqué ? Bravo, c'est étonnant qu'un arriéré tel que toi se rende compte d'une chose aussi flagrante que ma qualité supérieure à la tienne! ria-t-elle alors.

Hildegarde la regarda faire avec amusement : « Elle est intéressante finalement, Retrizaya Madrie ». Bébé Beel la regardait presque avec admiration, la blonde aux yeux verts le remarqua, intriguée.

-Tu penses qu'elle peut être aussi forte qu'Oga ?

-Daaabuuu !

-Qui sait…

Le cours se finit et les élèves partirent se changer dans leurs vestiaires respectifs et allèrent ensuite déjeuner. Madrie courra alors acheter du pain à la viande en courant à toute vitesse. Elle l'attrapa, mais Oga le fit en même temps.

-Lâche ce pain, idiot sans cervelle.

-J'ai la dalle alors dépêche-toi d'enl'ver tes mains de c'pain à la viande !

-Eh, tu vas me faire quoi sinon… ?

-On va voir ça tout d'suite…

Et un combat de pieds et de jambes débuta entre les deux protagonistes affamés. Sans y faire attention, ils firent tomber le pain à la viande que Kanzaki ramassa et si mit à le manger. Oga et Retrizaya le regardèrent avec une étoile de sadisme dans les yeux et l'envoyèrent valser au loin. Du coup, ils n'ont pas pu manger.

-Je crève la dalle…, agonisent-ils affalés sur leur table.

-La prochaine fois, j'l'aurais…

-Non, je serais plus rapide que toi…

Leur quatre derniers cours se finirent alors avec une grande lenteur alors qu'ils ne pensaient qu'à vouloir manger.

-Faut que je pense à commander à manger en rentrant…

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda Hanazawa.

-Parce que, je ne sais pas cuisiner. Si jamais ça devait arriver, je ferais tout exploser!

-Tu es si douée que ça? fit alors Kunieda-san

-Oui.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant sous l'ironie de la phrase de Kunieda. La grande brune aux yeux vairons courra vers un stand de nourriture en bavant au dessus des brioches. Elle sortit de suite son porte-monnaie.

-J'vous prend tout !

-Comment ?!

-Z'inquiétez pas monsieur, j'ai largement assez.

Et elle mangea toute la nourriture de l'étalage en moins d'une minute. Les passants la regardèrent faire avec les yeux exorbités. Elle constata se fait, pris une serviette et s'essuya le visage de la graisse des brioches qu'elle venait d'engouffrer. Les Red Tails et leur ex-chef regardèrent la grande brune, perplexes et choquées de la manière avec laquelle leur amie pouvait manger en ayant seulement sauté un repas. Si jamais elles s'échoueraient sur une île déserte, elles auraient intérêt à se trouver des vivres pour ne pas se faire dévorer par cette jeune femme qui deviendrait sûrement anthropophage par la suite.

Elles reprirent leur route et Madrie partit de son côté. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Takayuki qui rentrait seul. La belle adolescente trouva cela étrange, elle salua Takayuki et reprit son chemin pour enfin rentrer chez elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de travailler, alors elle resta juste dans le silence de son appartement. Madrie prit son violon avec délicatesse et joua sur le balcon. Jouer à l'air frais apaisait ses pensées, même si les passants l'entendent. Personne ne se plains jamais d'elle, car sa mélodie est si attendrissante, si envoûtante qu'elle ne dérange jamais personne. Sa mélodie est triste pour elle, elle est grave douce, douce comme son visage. Ses yeux sont mi-clos, à chaque fois et elle se sent pleurer intérieurement. Elle exprime sa solitude et on l'écoute souvent dans son coin, certains commencent même cette habitude agréable pour leurs oreilles. Takayuki écoute de sa chambre en laissant sa fenêtre ouverte. Il est assis sur son bureau et fait ses devoirs en même temps en se demandant d'où vient cette splendide mélodie.

Voilà déjà que quelques se sont écoulées et l'anglaise s'est déjà bien liée d'amitié avec Kunieda et ses amies. Madrie ne pense pas à intégrer le gang, elle trouve cela inutile même si on le lui a déjà demandé. L'adolescente préfère rester seule, même si elle apprécie la compagnie de ses amies. Takayuki ne se doute pas que les mélodies qu'il entend le soir viennent de la vive Madrie, et Madrie ne se doute pas qu'on l'écoute avec de plus en plus d'attention. Le séducteur pense souvent à ce triste violon et espère l'écouter chaque soir après être rentré. Oga ne voit même pas que le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés rêvasse parfois durant leurs cours ou même les pauses déjeuner. Non, il est bien trop simple d'esprit pour voir une chose pareille. Et de son côté, Hildegarde se pose des questions sur Madrie. Quelle est ce semblant d'aura autour de la brune? Il est pesant et noble à la fois, il semble qu'elle le connaît, mais elle ne sait plus d'où.

-Madrie, tu rentres avec nous? lui proposa Omori.

-Désolée, mais j'ai des trucs à faire pour une fois. On se voit demain!

Sur ces mots, la petite anglaise partit. Arrivée au portail du lycée, elle fut interpellée par Takayuki qui semblait essoufflé.

-Tu as oublié ton sac. Vu que tout le monde était partit, je suis venu de l'apporter, lui fit-il.

-Ah…merci bien.

La belle brune lui sourit pour le remercier une seconde fois et elle reprit sa route. Oga rejoignit son ami et eux aussi partirent en direction de chez eux. Madrie était déjà loin devant, Furuichi le remarqua de suite bien qu'il discutait avec Tatsumi.

Madrie rentra dans son appartement et faisait ses devoirs sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Quand les deux jeunes hommes passèrent devant l'appartement de la jeune anglaise, celui aux cheveux argentés remarqua Madrie qui griffonnait sur un cahier de cours. Lui aussi rentra chez lui.

Après avoir terminé ses devoirs, la jeune brune prit encore son violon et commença à jouer de nouveau sur le balcon. Takayuki entendit alors un bruit sourd au dehors et ouvrit délicatement la fenêtre de sa chambre pour écouter cette personne qui jouait du violon avec une douceur incomparable. Chaque jour, ses oreilles se délectent de la mélodie triste du violoniste. Chaque jour, Furuichi se languit des notes qu'il entend chaque soir. Chaque jour, Madrie se languit dans son éternelle solitude. Cette dernière s'arrête de jouer et rentre à l'intérieur. Elle se fait un café et prend une couverture puis s'assoit sur une chaise sur son balcon. Furuichi referme sa fenêtre et part manger.

L'adolescente aux cheveux de jais pense toujours autant. Elle est allée voir sa grand-mère le week-end dernier, mais cette dernière n'a répondu à aucune de ses questions concernant sa famille et les circonstances de sa naissance. En rentrant, Madrie avait le regard livide et s'est endormit pareillement sur le canapé de son salon. Un doux vent chatouille sa peau claire, elle pense à de belles choses pour une fois. Elle s'imagine ses parents et l'amour qu'ils auraient pu lui donner. Elle sourit d'une tristesse tendre.

Le lendemain, Madrie se leva tôt et partit au lycée de bonne heure. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle trouva la salle vide. Elle s'ennuyait, alors elle la nettoya. Son professeur passa devant la salle de classe et la vit faire. Il entra et s'adressa alors à la brune aux yeux vairons.

-Puis-je vous parler un instant? Lui demanda-t-il poliment.

-Je vous écoute.

L'enseignant se racla la gorge alors que Madrie lui faisait face pour pouvoir l'écouter attentivement.

-Cela fait déjà quelques mois que vous êtes dans notre établissement et vos notes sont plus qu'excellentes. Certes vous êtes distraite en cours, mais vous travaillez tout de même. Dans cette classe, il y a peu d'élève comme vous. Nous avons deux propositions : nous pouvons vous réintégrer dans une autre classe ou alors vous essayez de remonter le niveau de certains élèves.

Madrie réfléchit alors. Si elle se retrouve dans une autre classe, elle aura des camarades bien hautain et plein d'appréhension envers elle alors qu'ici elle s'est faite déjà quelques amis. De plus, si elle doit aider certains de ses camarades, Takayuki et Tatsumi habitent à deux pas de chez elle alors ce ne serait pas un problème pour elle, surtout qu'elle est très fainéante en dehors du sport.

-Je veux bien remonter le niveau de quelques élèves. D'ailleurs, il y en a deux qui habitent à côté de chez moi, je veux bien les prendre sous mon aile. Il s'agit d'Oga Tatsumi et de Takayuki Furuichi.

Le professeur resta perplexe mais approuva la décision de la jeune fille. Il lui répondit qu'il les tendrait au courant et qu'ils commenceraient ces cours particuliers dès ce soir. De plus, Madrie a pensé à notre petite Kunieda à qui elle proposerait de l'accompagner sur le chemin du retour. Quelle idée géniale, elle va bien s'amuser ce soir, ça lui changera les idées.

La journée se passa rapidement, la jeune fille était assez joyeuse avec cette matinée bien annoncée pour elle. Oui, il paraît qu'elle aime bien embêter les gens, les mettre dans les pires situations selon eux, ça l'amuse réellement. Ils iraient tous chez elle par contre, il ne faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin quand même.

Sur le chemin du retour, Madrie proposa à Kunieda d'aller chez elle et la petite brune expliqua la chose à Kunieda qui rougit fasse au « plan » de la brunette.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, en plus ils sont au courant.

Madrie se retourna vers les deux garçons qui marchaient derrière elles et s'arrêta pour leur parler.

-Au fait, les cours particulier ça se passe chez moi. Et Kunieda-san nous accompagne.

-D'accord, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Ils arrivèrent tout les quatre devant l'appartement de Madrie qui leur ouvra la porte de chez elle. Le trois jeunes gens se déchaussèrent et Madrie jeta ses chaussure on ne sait où, mais au moins quelque part. Ils s'assirent autour de la table basse du salon et Madrie comme Kunieda commencèrent leur enseignement. Au bout d'une heure et demie, Kunieda dû rentrer. Après cela, Tatsumi se mit à ronfler sur le canapé avec Bébé Beel à côté qui dormait lui aussi. Madrie continuait tout de même sous l'oreille attentive de Furuichi qui écoutait chaque mot que lui offrait Madrie. Au bout de 20 minutes, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés se dit qu'il était tant pour lui de rentrer et il réveilla Tatsumi pour qui lui aussi puisse rentrer chez lui.

Après leur départ, Madrie se fit un ramen instantané et regardait la télé en le dégustant. C'est tellement bon les ramens, elle pourrait en manger toute sa vie. Elle le finit puis éteignit la télévision et parti dormir. Elle ne joua pas de violon ce soir là.

Une seconde routine s'installa alors et tous les week-ends, Madrie donnait des cours à Furuichi comme à Oga. Parfois, le brun et la brune se battaient tout les deux lorsqu'ils commandent à manger. L'un préfère les sukiyakis, l'autre les ramens. Furuichi en rit et Madrie le reprend et ils continuent de bosser tout en mangeant tout les trois. Durant les cours, la brunette traîne de plus en plus souvent avec Kunieda, Omori et Chiaki et la petite anglaise aux cheveux noirs de jais mange parfois avec ses amis Tatsumi et Furuichi. Dans les deux cas, Madrie adore discuter avec eux et rit souvent en leurs chaleureuse compagnie.

-Mais puisque j'te dis que ce jeu est bien meilleur que ton truc tout pourri! S'exclama Oga.

-Depuis quand les jeux rétros c'est nul? Se vexa Madrie

-Les images sont pourries.

-Ouais mais avec tes jeux minables tu ne sais même plus quel est un niveau compliqué tant ils sont simples. Moi j'veux de vrais défis, tu vois?

-Mouais, mais c'est mieux d'avoir des images classes quand même!

Telles peuvent être les conversations de la jeune anglaise avec ses amis. Parfois, elle embête Kunieda à propos de Oga et lui combine certains plans peu utiles tandis que d'autres, plus subtils, semblent faire leur effet. D'ailleurs, quand elles discutent de garçons, Madrie ne sait trop quoi dire si ce n'est qu'acquiescer lorsque Kunieda se met à parler. Madrie n'est pas spécialement amoureuse, ou du moins ça ne semble pas l'intéresser pour le moment.

Elle continue toujours de jouer de son violon, mais il lui semble que ses mélodies deviennent un peu plus joyeuses chaque jour, et Furuichi en pense la même chose. Ce dernier est toujours aussi emporté par la mélodie douce du violon de Madrie. Cette dernière ne se doute pas que le jeune homme l'écoute avec un sourire doux aux lèves lorsqu'il est contre sa fenêtre. Parfois, la petite sœur du jeune homme entre dans sa chambre mais il ne l'entend pas, il est emporté par les vagues de la musique. Sa sœur le regarde faire et le trouve de moins en moins étrange, pervers. Il semble plus…simplet que d'habitude. Il a ce sourire qu'elle n'a jamais vu de sa part et elle entend le violon. Elle sourit narquoisement vers son frère aîné et lui somme d'arrêter de rêvasser pour venir manger et il part un peu contré son gré. Et parfois, Madrie entend une fenêtre se fermer lorsqu'elle écoute attentivement atour d'elle. Ca lui fait plaisir qu'on l'écoute et elle rentre en souriant et s'endormant paisiblement.

Le lendemain, Madrie attend Furuichi et Oga devant chez eux. Furuichi sort le premier.

-Salut, ça va bien ce matin? Commença-t-elle.

-Oui, et toi alors?

-Un peu fatiguée, comme d'habitude.

-Tu te couches tard en général?

-Je suis à moitié insomniaque, affirma la belle brune.

-Et tu t'occupes comment le soir?

-Je joue parfois du violon.

C'est elle, ça ne peut être qu'elle. Furuichi pensait au sourire qu'il avait quand il l'écoutait, au fait qu'il se languit le soir en attendant de l'entendre jouer. Il rougit, mais la belle brune ne le voit pas. Mais après tout, c'est vrai que ça pourrait être quelqu'un d'autre. La prochaine fois qu'il ira chez elle pour leurs cours particulier à lui et à Oga, il lui demandera de lui jouer un morceau. Oui, et là il saura si c'est vraiment elle qui joue de manière si douce.

Furuichi attendit patiemment que la semaine se termine. Durant tout le week-end, Oga avait passé son temps à jouer sur sa console pour finir le dernier jeu qu'il avait acheté. Du coup, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés se retrouva seul avec Madrie.

-Donc tu déplaces ça là et après tu vois qu'il y a ça. Du coup, tu fais ça…

Madrie lui explique plus attentivement encore et Furuichi fait ce qu'elle dit. Depuis déjà quelques temps, il a remarqué qu'elle était plus calme quand Oga n'était pas avec eux. Elle est plus posée et c'est assez reposant puisque la vie de jeune homme est facilement secouée.

-Je pense que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui !

Elle s'étira et s'affala sur le solen soupirant de soulagement.

-C'est vraiment plus agréable quand Oga n'est pas là, il est tellement bruyant…mais bon ça reste Oga!

-Ouais, tu as raison, souria-t-il.

Furuichi se dit alors que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour le lui demander. Seulement, le jeune homme tremblait, il semblait gêné. Il essaya de lui poser la question intéressante, mais il la détourna.

-Tu vis seule? Je n'ai jamais vu tes parents.

-Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, j'ai juste une _grand-mère_ à qui je parle peu. Elle me paye mon appartement, c'est tout.

Quelle gaffe il a fait, la voilà assise le regard livide. Quel abrutit, se pesta-t-il intérieurement. En plus pour une fois qu'une fille lui parle sans penser qu'il est bizarre, il commence par tout gâcher. Il se reprend et finit par lui poser _là_ question.

-Tu m'as dit que tu jouais du violon la dernière fois, non ? Je pourrais t'entendre jouer?

-Si tu veux, j'en serais même ravie!

Toute pimpante, elle se dirigea alors vers sa chambre pour en ressortir accompagnée de son instrument. Elle resta debout et plaça délicatement son violon entre son menton et son épaule gauche et elle commença à jouer. La délicatesse et ses mouvements tendre était incomparable, tout comme la mélodie qui s'y ajoutait. Oui, c'était bel et bien elle qu'il écoutait jouer depuis déjà deux mois depuis sa chambre. C'était Madrie qui faisait toujours naître ce sourire rêveur sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression qu'elle jouait juste pour lui, rien que pour lui. Le visage de Madrie était tout comme le son qu'elle jouait et Furuichi admirait bien plus que le morceau joué par la belle brune.

-C'est dommage que tu ne t'exposes pas en public.

Elle s'arrêta net. Elle avait pour habitude de laisser les gens l'écouter, pas de les forcer en restant dans la rue comme pour attendre l'aumône. Non, elle préfère travailler son art dans son coin, refoulant presque son talent. Et puis, dans son souvenir elle jouait toujours pour ses parents, son éventuelle famille…quel insolence de lui demander une chose pareille!

-Il commence à se faire tard, tu devrais rentrer.

Son sourire s'était dissipé et elle essayait de contenir sa colère avec un regard neutre. Furuichi rentra chez lui en se pestant à lui-même qu'il était un véritable imbécile. Ce soir là, Madrie ne joua pas de violon.

De leur côté, quelque chose trottait dans la tête de Kunieda comme celle d'Hildegarde. L'adolescente aux cheveux bleus y repensa alors. Elle repensait au moment où Madrie parla à son « familier ». A moins d'avoir quelque chose comme des « pouvoirs » ou encore un don de voyance spécifique, personne ne pouvait le voir. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien ce qu'il s'était passé. De son côté, Hildegarde trouvait suspecte la brunette, de plus en plus. Parfois, la démone blonde lui parlait et l'aura de la petite Madrie était toujours aussi présente pour elle. Faudrait-il qu'il se passe un combat ou je ne sais quoi pour enfin savoir qui est cette dite anglaise? Bébé Beel regardait souvent sa nourrice réfléchir et même feuilleter certains livres qu'il ne pouvait lire. Il la regardait faire et elle lui souriait et en lui disant qu'elle fait quelques recherches. Le petit bébé aux cheveux verts acquiesce toujours par un « Dabu » enthousiaste et Hildegarde continue son affaire.

Le lendemain de leur « dispute », Madrie était calme et ne disait rien. Ou du moins, elle séchait les cours. A la pause déjeunée, Kunieda alla voir la petite anglaise qui était allongé sur le toit de l'école.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue aux cours de ce mâtin?

-J'avais pas envie.

La brune lui répondit assez froidement, ce qui eut pour réaction de surprendre Kunieda. Cette dernière détourna la conversation puisque son amie ne désirait pas parler. La grande brune approcha de Madrie en lui montrant son bento.

-On mange ensemble si tu veux!

-Pas faim, mais tu peux rester.

Kunieda avait quelques sueurs froides mais s'assit tout de même à côté de son amie. Au même moment, la porte menant au toit s'ouvrit.

-J'ai quand même réussit à sauver deux trois sandwich. J'ai la dalle moi! S'exclama Oga

-Si une dizaine de sandwich ça veut dire deux pour toi, qu'est ce que ça va être avec cinq…

Quand Madrie reconnu la voix de Furuichi, elle ne le jaugea même pas et se mit sur le côté pour ne pas lui faire face. Furuichi, lui, reconnu Kunieda et la belle Madrie. Il essaya d'arranger un peu les choses puisqu'il lui semblait que la brunette lui faisait un peu la tête.

-Bonjour vous deux, vous allez bien? Souri-t-il gaiement.

-Oui merci, je suppose que pour vous deux c'est tout pareil, lui répondit Kunieda.

-Nan, moi j'ai la dalle!

-Bah mange alors, abrutit…, se désespérait Furuichi.

Oga ne se fit pas prier et s'assit de suite en compagnie de Madrie et Kunieda. Furuichi les rejoignit et ils parlèrent tout les trois tandis que Madrie ne bougeait pas un cil. Ils sont toujours aussi amusant et savoir qu'Oga faisait le biberon du bébé aux cheveux verts l'amuse toujours. La jeune fille se dit que sa réaction par rapport à hier était plutôt puérile finalement et elle s'assit en face d'eux, face à Furuichi et à ses cheveux argentés. Elle discuta alors avec eux et retourna en cours pour la fin de la journée. Elle se sentait soulagée d'un poids et sur le chemin du retour, vu qu'Oga était parti en trombe pour on ne sait quelle raison, Furuichi et Madrie firent le chemin ensemble.

-Désolée pour hier au fait…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un peu de ma faute. Tu étais déjà pardonnée.

Elle baissa la tête en souriant naïvement sans s'en rendre compte.

-Au fait, pourquoi Oga a fait le marathon pour rentrer chez lui tout à l'heure?

-Il a des trucs à faire…, lui répondit-il en riant de manière moyennement sadique.

-Ouais mais il fait quoi?

-Il a des cours particuliers avec _quelqu'un d'autre_, et il aime être ponctuel mine de rien.

-Avec qui?

Madrie tentait de tirer les vers du nez à Furuichi qui semblait rire de son côté.

-Avec Kunieda.

Le lycéen se sentit alors monter un fou rire qu'il refoula. Oga avait perdu un pari contre lui dans la journée et Chiaki comme Omori avaient monté un plan pour Kunieda auquel Furuichi était forcé de participer. Et puis, il trouvait ça amusant. La brunette était assez amusée d'ailleurs, mais elle était tout de même contente pour Kunieda.

-Du coup y'aura bien moins de bruit. Au fait, tes notes vont mieux?

-Bien sûr, même si je monte lentement…

-Bah au moins c'est positif, ça veut dire que mes cours sont utiles.

Cela fait presque un mois et demi que Madrie donne des cours à ses deux amis avec lesquels elle s'amuse énormément. Certes Oga dort tout le temps, mais la brunette s'amusait toujours à le réveiller en grande pompe pour l'embêter. Disons qu'ils sont un peu comme chien et chat mais qu'ils s'aiment bien. Mais du coup, ils se chamaillent moins depuis que les choses ont un peu bougées, il faut dire qu'ils ne se voient maintenant presque qu'au lycée. Par contre, Madrie et Furuichi ne font parfois pas que réviser. Parfois ils discutent simplement ou regardent la télévision en grignotant des chips. Furuichi écoute toujours Madrie que ne se doute toujours de rien, elle ne sait pas que c'est lui qui lui prête tant d'attention. Il l'écoute toujours avec plus de tendresse et elle joue toujours un peu plus joyeusement. Pourtant, il y a autre chose quand il l'écoute le soir dans sa tête. Il se sent bien, son cœur bat plus vite et il ne se sent plus sourire. Et plus encore, il préfère penser à elle plutôt qu'à la mélodie de son violon. Il sourit toujours quand il la voit et bégaie parfois. Mais c'est seulement au bout d'un mois qu'il s'en rendit compte en parlant avec son ami Oga.

-Qu'est c'que t'as encore? T'as la tête dans les nuages ou quoi? Le questionna Oga.

-Quoi, moi? Bah non pourquoi…?

-J'sais pas, t'arrête pas de chantonner avec un sourire bizarre depuis dix minutes et moi j'ai l'impression d'parler à un vrai mur!

-Ah, désolé…

-Non mais sérieux, il t'arrive quoi en ce moment? Parc'que ça t'arrives souvent ces derniers temps…

Furuichi réfléchit face aux propos de son meilleur pote. Seulement il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'elle…non, c'est impossible. Lui, il préfère courir après plusieurs filles en même temps, pas juste une seule. Et puis même, il est moins coureur de jupon qu'avant. Il ne se souci plus des autres. Ca ne peut pas lui arriver quand même?

Il se frotta la tête des deux mains avec toutes ses pensées tourmentantes. Oga le regardait, perplexe.

-Bon alors, t'accouches?

-Roh ça va, lâche-moi!

L'ami aux cheveux argentés ne voulait pas en parler, il savait pertinemment que qui que soit la personne, ils seraient choqués par ces propos. Même si Oga le serait moins, de toute façon il ne comprendrait pas plus que ça. Cependant, son ami voulait lui tirer les vers du nez.

Lorsque Furuichi est en cours, il évite de regarder à sa droite de peur de la fixer trop longtemps. Généralement, il regarde soi devant lui, soi sa table sur laquelle il serait affalé. Oga lui pose de plus en plus de questions, mais il n'y répond pas. Il en parle un jour à Madrie puisqu'ils traînent souvent ensemble.

-Alors?

-Bah je sais pas….mais ces derniers temps il à l'air de m'éviter…

Oga se dit que cela n'avait aucun rapport et Madrie ne se doutait de rien. Kunieda écoutait leur conversation contre son gré et elle, elle comprit de suite. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, Furuichi avait eu le coup de foudre pour Madrie! Dieu que c'est romantique, surtout de la part de notre ami aux cheveux argentés! De plus, Madrie a du charme mais pas forcément d'atouts féminins, alors cela ne rend l'histoire que plus romantique encore. Et puis, comme il l'a « aidé », elle fera de même…comme quoi Kunieda aussi peut se montrer machiavélique.

L'ex chef des Red Tails fit afficha un grand sourire à Furuichi qui traînait dans les couloirs et elle l'entraîna sur le toit. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle fichait, que voulait-elle?

-Il y a un problème avec Oga? Commença-t-il avec sarcasme.

-Oh non! Elle se retourne pour lui faire face. Ca te concerne plutôt en fait.

-Et en quoi?

-Tu sais, Madrie…

Le sang de Furuichi ne fit qu'un tour et lorgnait à peine la porte du toit pour enfin sortir, seulement Kunieda y était affalée.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu l'apprécies beaucoup, je me trompe?

Avec ses cheveux clairs, on peut voir facilement qu'il rougit et Kunieda étouffa un rire en le voyant. Lui était un peu désinvolte.

-Ah mais j'y pense, on est vendredi. Demain c'est le week-end et la semaine prochaine il y a des examens. Tu vas avoir besoin de révisions toi!

Furuichi regardait à gauche vers la cours avec les yeux grand ouverts en pensant qu'il réviserait avec elle. Il était tout fumant. Kunieda lui souri alors.

-Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à toucher son cœur. Je la connais mieux que toi je pense…

Le grand jeune homme la regarda, quelque peu intéressé. Il faut dire qu'ils l'ont bien aidée la petite Kunieda, c'est un peu une manière de lui rendre la pareille. La grande brune lui conseilla alors de faire un effort et de ne plus l'éviter. C'est assez dur pour lui, mais c'était déjà ça. Kunieda lui donna son numéro, comme ça elle lui soumettra toutes ses idées. De plus, ça l'aideras grandement.

Le lendemain, Furuichi ne devait pas reculer. Il prit son courage à deux mains et alla chez Madrie. Il sonna, son cœur battait la chamade et il déglutit. Elle ouvrit la porte, toute pimpante. Ca faisait un petit moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, alors elle se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait. C'est son ami tout de même! Elle lui fit signe d'entrer et il la suivit tout en se déchaussant. Furuichi remarqua qu'elle avait toujours ses guêtres grises aux pieds, même en dehors du lycée. Elle doit être frileuse, ou alors elle cache quelque chose. Dans les deux cas, ça lui va bien.

Aujourd'hui, Madrie s'est attaché les cheveux en queue de cheval grâce à laquelle il peut voir plus précisément les fins traits de son visage. Elle s'est aussi habillée d'un débardeur noir et a mis une veste crème vu qu'elle semble avoir froid. Il remarque qu'elle s'habille souvent d'un short avec un collant noir assez épais. Et pour finir, il y a ses guêtres qu'elle ne hôte jamais lorsqu'elle est au lycée ou encore chez elle dans des vêtements plutôt courts.

Furuichi écoutait la belle brune tout en l'admirant discrètement. Son oreille n'était pas tellement attentive, Kunieda lui a proposé certaines choses comme proposer de faire la cuisine puisque Madrie ferait flamber tout l'immeuble si jamais elle touchait à une casserole, ou encore de lui proposer d'aller voir un film au cinéma puisqu'ils s'entendent bien, en plus elle aime bien les films d'horreur donc ce ne serait pas suspect. Elle lui a aussi proposé de lui demander de réviser chez lui avec elle un jour en prétextant qu'il serait trop occupé pour bouger. Pourtant, notre héros n'avait pas le courage de lui demander des choses pareilles, pour lui cela relevait de l'impossible…

-J'ai horreur de parler aux murs, tu sais?

Son ton agacé l'interpella et il s'excusa en prétextant qu'il était un peu fatigué. Madrie lui proposa de faire une pause. Elle était d'ailleurs intriguée face au fait qu'il l'a évité toute la semaine, et que d'un coup il vient la voir pour les révisions des examens. Il ne va pas s'en tirer à si bon compte.

-Dit au fait, pourquoi tu m'évitais?

Elle fit mine d'être moyennement désintéressée, pourtant cela n'échappa aux yeux de Furuichi. Ce dernier sentait son cœur se soulever d'un coup et la rougeur lui monter au nez.

-J'étais occupé.

-Et occupé à?

C'est qu'elle l'enfonce dans son mensonge en plus! Mais il ne dit rien, il regarde ailleurs, regarde l'horloge : 19 heures 30. Il commence à avoir faim.

-Tu veux pas qu'on mange un peu? Si tu veux je commande…

-Dit, tu ne fais vraiment jamais la cuisine?

-Jamais.

-Jamais jamais?

-Jamais jamais.

-Tu vas grossir à force..., ajouta-t-il finalement avec un sourire assez sarcastique.

La belle brune semblait un peu vexée par ses propos et lui lança un regard plein de défi.

-Bah t'as qu'à faire la cuisine dans ce cas!

Ce fut une occasion inespérée et Furuichi la saisit sans broncher. Il partit chez lui prendre deux trois bricoles sous les yeux interrogateurs de sa famille qui lui posa quelque questions sans grandes réponses. Sa sœur insista plus, mais il fit en sorte de détourner la conversation pour pouvoir enfin partir.

A son retour, Madrie le regardait faire. Cette fois, c'est elle qui essayait d'apprendre quelque chose. Concentré, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés découpait des morceaux de viande, de légumes et autres. Après que tout fut chauffé, Madrie lorgnait son assiette avec des yeux très friands. Elle la dévora d'une seule traite et son ami la regardait surpris, mais au moins elle appréciait. Elle fini le plat rapidement, repue et félicita le chef avec un magnifique sourire. Furuichi n'en resta pas de marbre, bien au contraire, et il détourna son visage tout fumant de rougeur. L'adolescente âgée de 17 ans ne comprenait pas trop sa réaction, mais elle la trouvait pour le moins suspecte. Elle voulait aussi manger comme ça tout les jours, et puis ça lui coûterait bien moins cher en plus de cela…

-Le week-end prochain, on pourra réviser chez toi?

Furuichi avait un sourire béat en son fort intérieur, tout se passait tellement bien pour lui…

-Tu veux juste ne pas payer ton repas, c'est ça?

-Un peu oui, fit-elle dans un rire gêné particulièrement mignon.

Furuichi rentra chez lui aux anges. Quand sa petite sœur vit sa tête, elle le trouva encore plus suspect que les autres fois. Pourtant, elle le laissa tranquille et il monta dans sa chambre pour pouvoir enfin dormir et faire de beaux rêves…

Le lendemain, Madrie se réveilla très en retard et Oga comme Furuichi durent faire le chemin ensemble. Durant le week-end, il réussi à faire cracher le morceau à Kunieda sur la situation de son meilleur pote. Sa réaction, comme celle du bébé aux cheveux verts et d'Hildegarde fut la suivante : le pire des chocs. Ils se demandèrent alors pourquoi elle l'aidait, elle leur répondit qu'elle lui rendait la pareille en quelque sorte. Oga ne compris pas, Hildegarde afficha un petit sourire amusé. Cette dernière pensa que tout cela pourrait bien l'aider. Oga le regarde alors fixement avec des yeux plissés d'intrigue, ce qui énerve son ami.

-Bon, t'as quoi ce mâtin?

-Kunie' m'a tout dit…

Il accompagna sa réplique d'un rire sadiquement diabolique. Furuichi pensa tout de même à essayer de se calmer, après tout la grande brune n'a pas pu résister longtemps face à Oga, ce qui est compréhensible.

- De toutes façons, ce n'est pas comme si elle pourrait _tout_ te dire.

-Comment ça?

Petite vengeance de la part de notre ami, ça lui apprendra à le trahir. Faut dire qu'ils sont dans une situation similaire aussi. Oga était toujours dans sa réflexion intense face aux propos de son ami, du coup il resta silencieux durant tout le trajet.

Madrie arriva donc en retard en cours avec deux heures déjà derrière elle. Elle entra dans la salle, essoufflée, et s'assied à sa place. Son voisin de gauche avait remarqué qu'elle avait oublié de mettre ses guêtres mais qu'elle avait tout de même pensé à s'habiller d'un collant noir et opaque. Dommage.

Furuichi était assez impatient que la semaine se termine et il avait parlé à Kunieda de ce qu'il s'était passé dimanche dernier. Elle l'encouragea de plus belle mais désespérait un peu de son côté avec Oga qui ne la lâchait pas. Devrait-elle le lui dire? Non, c'est bien trop tôt pour elle. Quoiqu'il en soit, Madrie peut passer avant, la grande brune peut attendre.

Dimanche arriva et Madrie sonna à la porte de Takayuki. Elle se demandait bien comment était sa famille, mais Furuichi ouvra la porte le plus rapidement qu'il put.

-Ah, tu es là! Vas-y, entre.

Les parents du jeune homme pensèrent que c'était Oga mais regardèrent tout de même qui était entré chez eux, qui étaient la personne que leur fils avait invitée. Ils étaient tout deux choqués, de même pour sa sœur. Furuichi qui ramène une fille à la maison? Ca relève du miracle! Et qui plus est, magnifique. Bon, elle était un peu cynique, mais tout de même! Furuichi la présenta alors.

-C'est cette personne qui me donne des cours, elle s'appelle Madrie.

-Salut.

Elle fit un signe de la main en guise de bonjour et ses deux syllabes avaient un ton assez désintéressé. Non, elle, elle voulait juste manger, et aussi aider son ami. Elle voulait surtout lui faire écouter le morceau qu'elle avait composé elle-même, alors elle était assez impatiente.

-Bon nous on a du travail, donc à plus tard pour le dîner.

Sans aucune gêne, Madrie monta les escaliers avec Furuichi à sa suite. Il lui ouvra la porte de sa chambre. Ce moment, il se sentit trembler de toute part, son cœur battait encore plus vite. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer? Même chez Madrie, Oga et lui n'ont jamais révisé dans la chambre de la belle brune, pas une fois. Du coup, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés rougit tout en essayant de se contenir. Ils commencèrent leurs révisions. L'après-midi se passa plutôt vite et les deux jeunes gens se dirent qu'au bout de quatre heures, il était temps de se reposer un peu. Madrie s'affala sur le sol en soupirant de fatigue. Elle pensait aussi qu'elle pourrait maintenant lui faire écouter son morceau.

-Dis, j'ai ramené mon violon pour te montrer un truc…ça te dérange pas?

-Oh non, vas-y!

Elle se prépara alors et quand elle commença à jouer, la petite sœur et les deux parents furent intrigués par la musique qui venait de la chambre de son frère, de leur fils. Ils entrouvrirent la porte et espionnaient tout trois Madrie et Furuichi. Ce dernier l'écoutait mais préférait la regarder, il profitait puisque la belle brune avait les yeux mi-clos, concentrée sur sa musique. Assis sur son lit, il la regardait faire et elle souriait magnifiquement. Furuichi faisait de même, bien niaisement. Il était béat. Il est amoureux de cette fille? Pas possible! Se dit alors sa famille. Pourtant, il remontait grandement dans l'estime de sa sœur, il n'essayait pas de draguer Madrie ouvertement, même si quelque chose semblait briller des yeux de la brune. Après ce petit concert, les trois espions repartirent à leurs occupations et la petite sœur de Furuichi apporta du thé à son frère et à son amie.

-Merci c'est gentil! fit Madrie avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La petite sœur sortit de la chambre de son frère et retourna dans la sienne. Madrie courra vers la petite table basse en sautillant. Furuichi ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais qu'importe. Sauf que par maladresse, celle-ci trébucha à cause du tapis de chambre et tomba sur lui…

Furuichi rougit immédiatement, surtout que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Madrie rougit aussi, en même temps cela semble normal vu la situation. Pourtant, les deux lycéens n'arrivaient pas à bouger, ni à détourner leur regard. Les yeux Madrie sont magnifiques, se dit-il. Pourtant, elle les hait. Madrie fixe les yeux de Furuichi qui sont aussi argentés que ses cheveux. Ils sont bien plus beaux que les siens, elle l'envie. Mais même, elle remarqua qu'il y avait plus. Depuis quelque temps, un sentiment étrange la dérange, elle trouve ça bizarre et cherche ce que c'est. Quand elle est avec lui, elle se sent toute chose et trouve cela plus intrigant encore. Elle devrait demander à Kunieda ce qu'elle sait, elle est sûre qu'elle sait…

Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes minutes qu'ils se regardaient sans rien dire, sans bouger. Si ça continue, il ne va pas arriver à résister plus longtemps, leurs visages sont si proches. De plus, il était assis sur son lit, alors c'est encore pire. C'est limite si elle ne serait pas à califourchon au dessus de lui.

-Tu…tu veux bien…te p-pousser? Bégaya l'argenté.

Il interrompit les pensées de Madrie qui s'exécuta.

-De toutes façons, je pense que je vais partir.

Elle s'en alla alors dans ses songes.

Le lendemain, elle n'écoutait pas en classe, elle pensait à hier. Elle devrait en parler à Kunieda à la pause déjeunée, ce qu'elle fit. Elles s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille et Madrie entama la conversation. Pour une fois, c'était elle qui parlait le plus.

-Je vois, fit Kunieda en hochant la tête, mais tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que c'est?

Madrie fit signe que non.

-Tu veux que je te le dise?

-J'aimerais être éclairée, alors oui.

-D'accord, mais promet moi de ne pas avoir de réaction brusque…

-Euh…oui, c'est d'accord.

Kunieda respira un bon coup, puis se lança.

-Je crois que…tu es amoureuse de Furuichi…

-A…amou quoi?

C'est Kunieda qui fut surprise. Son amie savait que la grande brune avait des sentiments pour Oga et l'anglaise ne sait même pas quel est le mot qui qualifie cela? Ma parole, elle est encore plus attardée que lui ou quoi?

-Tu sais ce que je ressens pour Oga, non?

-Bah oui, tout le monde le sait sauf lui.

Un pic dans le cœur de la grande brune.

-Eh bien, avec toi c'est pareil, mais envers Furuichi…

Madrie recracha son sandwich et manqua presque de s'étouffer. Elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé hier.

-Et puis d'ailleurs…hier j'étais chez lui pour l'aider à réviser et…on a faillit s'em-b-b-rasser…

Kunieda n'avait jamais vu son amie bégayer et rougir autant. La pause déjeunée se termina et elles repartirent en cours. De toute la semaine, Madrie et Furuichi s'évitaient mutuellement. La belle jeune fille passait son temps sur le balcon le soir à regarder les étoiles sans pour autant jouer de son violon. Et avec le froid de Novembre, la jeune fille aux yeux vairons tomba malade un vendredi. Elle essayait de se lever de son lit, mais rien n'y faisait, elle avait trop de fièvre. Ca lui apprendra à passer toute la nuit dehors, sur son balcon et de s'y endormir.

Madrie prévenu alors Kunieda de son absence. La voix de la brunette était enrouée et grave et elle éternuait au téléphone. Elle resta au lit durant toute la journée et essayait de s'occuper en regardant la télé ensevelie sous sa couverture. En début de soirée, on sonna à sa porte qu'elle ouvrit sur…non, elle ne pouvait pas la refermer. Il était venu lui apporter ses devoirs, c'était tout, rien de plus. Seulement, il entra un sac plastique à la main. Madrie se demandait ce que cela pouvait être.

-Franchement, quelle idée de dormir sur son balcon toute la nuit, ria-t-il.

-Ca va hein…

Sa voix était un peu moins grave que ce matin puisqu'elle s'était reposée toute la journée. Furuichi posa des feuilles sur la petite table basse et partit en direction de la cuisine.

-T'as mangé c'midi?

-Nan…j'avais pas faim.

-Ouais, t'es vraiment malade. C'est clair net et précis.

Second rire de sa part et il commença à lui préparer un bouillon. Il est presque 8 heures du soir et pourtant il reste chez elle pour s'occuper d'elle…pourquoi fait-il cela?

-En attendant que ça chauffe, t'éteins la télé et tu vas dans ta chambre.

-Comme si…

-J'ai dit quoi?

Elle s'exécuta donc sous le ton irrité de Furuichi et elle attendait sagement qu'il vienne lui apporter à manger alors qu'elle était sous ses couvertures.

-Voilà, c'est prêt, déclara-t-il en entrant dans la chambre de la belle anglaise.

Bien que réticente, Madrie mangea un peu pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune homme aux yeux argentés.

-Tu manges pas toi?

-Si si, Mais fini ton bouillon.

Ce qu'elle fit, et il prit alors un ramen instantané qu'il s'était acheté et il mangea en compagnie de la jeune fille qui lorgnait à peine le repas de Furuichi.

-Ca, ça me donne faim par contre.

Même si cela ne fait que quatre mois qu'ils se connaissaient, Furuichi sait pertinemment que Madrie adore manger des ramens,iInstantanés ou non. C'est pour cela qu'il en sortit un tout chaud de derrière lui.

-Woua! Tout prêt en plus! Bavait-elle en se jetant dessus.

Elle le mangea avec le sourire et le ventre bien rempli après son repas vraiment terminé.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas donné ça avant?

-Tu n'aurais pas mangé mon brouillon.

Il marquait un point, il la connait trop bien.

Un silence gênant se mit alors en place et ils se jetaient de petits regards furtifs qu'ils évitaient pourtant. La brunette se demanda alors pourquoi ce n'était pas Kunieda qui était venue s'occuper d'elle. Elle réfléchit un court instant et voulait d'un coup engueuler la gentille brune. Madrie sait très bien se débrouiller toute seule –en dehors de ses talents culinaires.

-Elle se mêle toujours de son cul celle-là, c'est incroyable…

L'argenté ne l'entendit pas : lui aussi était perdu dans ses songes. Il réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit la Kunieda.

-Je suis persuadée qu'elle pense que je viendrais lui apporter ses devoirs, alors t vas y aller!

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi t'y vas pas toi-même?

-As-ton avis….

-Ouais ça va, j'ai compris, rougissait-il.

-Puis je pense qu'elle sera ravie de te voir…marmonna-t-elle.

Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ça?

Madrie s'ennuyait un peu malgré elle, alors elle prit le livre qu'elle avait entamé dans la journée sur sa table de chevet. Elle commença à le lire. Furuichi se sentit mal à l'aise.

-Tu as lu et regardé la télé toute la…

-Oui, l'interrompit-elle, concentrée.

-Tu as dû t'ennuyer un peu toute seule…

-Non, pas tant que ça. J'aime beaucoup la lecture.

-Et ton violon?

Elle ferma son livre et utilisant son index comme marque page.

-Je suis trop fatiguée pour jouer…et même, je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça en ce moment…

-J'avais remarqué…, marmonna-t-il.

-Quoi?

-Non rien!

Elle plissa un peu le regard avec la mine d'un semblant intriguée, mais elle ne lui en demanda pas plus. Elle regarda ensuite le plafond.

-En fait, j'aimerais bien en jouer mais…je n'y arrive seulement pas : ça m'attriste un peu, elle regarde ses mains. Quand j'ai essayé de prendre mon instrument dans mes mains, je n'arrivais à rien, c'est un peu comme un vide que je n'arrive pas à combler et j'en cherchais longuement la cause tout en restant un peu sur mon balcon. Mon violon c'est un peu comme mon second cœur.

Elle joignait ses mains contre son cœur tout en regardant vers le bas avec une expression triste, pourtant elle ne semblait retenir aucunes larmes.

-Peut-être que tu as peur qu'il s'exprime…, déclara niaisement l'argenté sans mesurer ses paroles.

Madrie souri alors, les joues un peu rosies et regarda l'argenté droit dans les yeux.

-Imbécile…tu sais vraiment pas peser tes mots!

Son sourire était encore plus éblouissant que d'habitude. Puis il réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il venait de dire…Ouaille, il est vraiment con parfois, se pesta-t-il en rougissant de manière volcanique. Madrie ria.

-T'es tellement naïf malgré toi, c'est trop amusant!

-C'pas marrant, bouda-t-il en regardant vers la droite.

Il eut soudainement un petit sourire en coin que la brunette ne remarqua pas. Elle commença à ouvrir de nouveau son livre, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan quand Furuichi l'embrassa. Les yeux grand ouverts elle le regarda, toute surprise, puis se laissa faire en fermant doucement les yeux.


End file.
